YOU'RE OUR SISTER, NO MATTER WHAT
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Aurora lived a simple life, continued in the family business until she found her mother's journal and learned some dangerous secrets about herself. She needs to find the Winchester brothers. Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Well I may be back, want to see how you feel about the start of this story and if you are interested in more. If you think it has a chance leave me a review and I will continue down this path. If you read I want to thank you in advance, it make me smile.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The night air was cool to her skin as she gazed up at the starry sky. She loved this time when the creatures of the night crept out of their hiding and played in the surrounding forest. Of course, there was also creatures that you didn't want to meet on any dark night.

How did she know about the things that go bump in the night, that most people believe are make believe, are real and dangerous? Her mother was a witch, a white witch. She came from a generation of witches, all good ones. Her family had been in the business of helping hunters and preventing evil for more years than she could count.

Her mother would be proud of her, she was carrying on with the family business. Selene, her mother had died when she was ten years old. Asteria, her mother's sister had helped with raising her until she turned sixteen. Her aunt still looked in on her, but she had been on her own for over a year now.

The young woman knew all about the hunting world. She grew up in it. Her mother sold herbs and special items to a small number of hunters and even helped them with warding spells, when needed. These hunters knew her secret and would protect her with their lives. She had been a special person among an élite few and her passing was a loss for each and every one of them. They were slowly warming up to her daughter as a replacement.

Her constant companion was Electra, a hybrid female wolf, given to her by her mother when she was ten as a birthday present and protector. Selene knew she was dying and wanted to be sure her daughter would be protected. The wolf never left her side, except to hunt, but always had a link telepathically to her. Electra was half wolf and half hell-hound.

"Ellie look a shooting star." Aurora whispered as she leaned back into the wolf's soft back. "Aunt Asteria must be mad at something." She smiled to herself at the joke. Ellie's soft gruff was like a laugh at the joke.

It was getting late, so Aurora pulled herself up and clicked her tongue to Ellie to follow. They made their way back to the cabin. The cabin where she lived was nestled in a small valley in Western North Carolina. Her family owned the entire valley, had for over a century. Other family members were scattered around the valley. There were a few families that lived on the outskirts of the valley, the only way in, and protected the ones who lived there.

The morning sun pushed its way up over the peak of the mountains casting brilliant hues of rose, purple and blue as the sun-kissed the clouds with its rays. Postcard moments were an everyday thing for the people who lived there. Most were up before the sun completely crested the ridge and started their day.

Aurora was up and having her usual breakfast of fruit, yogurt, and toast and jam. She was sitting on the porch swing as Ellie trotted back from her run and hunt. "Hey girl, cleaning day today, so I best get at it." she sighed grabbing up her dishes and heading for the kitchen.

With cleaning supplies in hand, she headed for her bedroom, what was once her mother's bedroom, to start the spring cleaning. She opened windows and allowed the cool, crisp breeze to waft thru the room. She changed the sheets, dusted the furniture, wiped the wooden paneling and mop the floor. As she was moving a dresser belonging to her mother she felt a give on the side.

Curious about what would cause this, she began to inspect the side. Pressing and pulling gently, she found a small hidden drawer and inside was a leather-bound journal with the initials of SHG and a small wooden box. Those were her mother's initials, so this was her journal. She decided to finish her room before stopping to look at the treasures she found.

She took them to the living room and laid them on the mantel for safe keeping until she could look at them. There wasn't much left to clean in her bedroom and she made fast work of it. Deciding the bathroom had to have a quick once over, she moved her supplies in there.

Sitting her mop on the back porch to dry, she washed her hands and grabbed water from the fridge. Ellie was laying on the front porch of the cabin taking a snooze. She opened one eye and saw Aurora heading for the swing.

She made herself comfortable and picked up the journal running her hand over the rich leather cover. Her fingers shook as she opened it to the first page. She recognized her mother's small, neat, handwriting and began to read her handwriting.

_April 4-Had two hunters pass thru today needing some items for a spell. One I knew, the other was new, I was leery at first, but Josiah said he could be trusted. He was a handsome one, quiet and soft-spoken. I sold them what they needed and wished them luck on the hunt. Hoped that JW would come by again._

This was interesting, Aurora thought, she knew most of the hunters from when she was little but didn't remember one with the initials of JW. She looked back to the front trying to figure out when her mother had started this journal. She finally found a small date in the upper right corner 1993. So this was before she was born. Maybe this JW wasn't around anymore and that's why she never met him.

Aurora read a few more pages when she came across another reference to JW dated May 10th.

_May 10-JW came back thru, was on the way to a hunt in Kentucky and he needed a few things. Was nice to see him again, he stayed and chatted for a bit, nice to have company. Told me about his two sons, they were with a friend. Told him to stop by anytime, man is he nice on the eyes._

_May15-JW showed up on my doorstep in the middle of the night torn up and bleeding. I got him inside and tended to his wounds. I had to stitch up some nasty gashes on his chest and leg. Not sure what he was hunting, but it did a number on him. I sat up all night with him watching for a fever. _

_May 17-I made JW stay for a few days because of his injuries. He protested, that he needed to get back to his boys, but I convinced him to wait until he was a little stronger. He finally agreed once he called BS and checked on the boys S & D. He pushes himself too hard, I can feel his hurt and pain, it radiates off him._

_May 19-I can not describe the love I had tonight. He was so gentle and so caring, I have never met a man like him. JW came to and I gave him the love he needed. Love he longed for and needed. We were careful of his wounds, but that didn't stop him. I knew he would leave in a day or two and when he did, I didn't know if I would see him again or not. A hunter's life was dangerous and could be deadly. I hoped he would come by again._

She paused in her reading, Aurora felt a little funny reading about her mom and a man, but she wanted to know more. She really didn't tell me much about my father, but that he had died. She never knew his name, not sure why, maybe he mother was waiting and didn't get a chance to tell her before she died.

It was past lunch time and Aurora's stomach was growling wanting to be fed. Hugging the book to her chest, she went inside and to food. She fished out some chicken tenders from the night before and the remaining salad. Tossing that together, she added cheese and dressing and sat at the table thinking about what she had read.

Ellie growled to get her attention and scratched at the door. "Hold on, El." she called going to the door and opening it. The wolf walked in and went to her bed by the fireplace and wiggled around getting comfortable. Aurora smiled at her companion as she went to finish her salad. She decided to give the living room a quick clean before doing anymore reading. She didn't like breaking her routine and wanted to have the cleaning done so she could head for town tomorrow for supplies.

The reading she would continue tonight, cleaning she wanted to get done this afternoon. She was anxious to head into town and check out any new books or movies. Living in the valley made it difficult to get to a town large enough to have the shops she liked. That was way she only went once a month because it was a three-hour drive one way. It was usually her treat for the month to go on a supply run and get mail. Finishing up her salad, she decided not to put it off any longer and started her cleaning.

Aurora drug herself to bed tired from all the physical labor she had done that day. She lay in bed and listened to Ellie howl in the woods behind her house. She knew Ellie would return and guard the house while she slept.

"Good luck hunting Ellie." she thought as she pictured the dark woods thru the wolf's eyes. She drifted to sleep listening to the chirps of the crickets and buzzing of other insects. These familiar noises had lulled her to sleep since she was a baby. They brought comfort and peace.

Her hair blew in her face as she drove her battered truck down the highway. Ellie was hanging her head over the side in back as the wind blew in her face. The truck had been her mother's. It wasn't much to look at, but it still ran good and got her where she wanted. It was just before lunch when she pulled into the town. She slowly drove down the main street, heading for the diner she usually got lunch at before continuing to do her shopping.

Aurora pulled into an empty spot and jumped out. She admired a black '67 Chevy Impala parked below her as she walked toward the door. Looking for her list in her jacket pocket, she didn't see the two guys coming out of the diner until she ran into a wall of muscle.

Aurora bounced off the person losing her balance. A hand quickly shot out and grabbed her before she fell backwards.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." a male told her as a second-hand helped her get her balance. She looked up into kind gentle hazel eyes of a very good-looking guy.

"My brother can get in the way sometimes." another deeper male voice commented. Glancing his way and not having to look quiet as high she saw green eyes watching her with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"No problem, my fault." she said getting her balance.

"Sure you're ok?" the green-eyed asked as he released her arm.

"Yes, thank you for catching me."

'My pleasure." he smiled. "Come on Sammy."

"Bye." she said to both of the down right handsome guys. They both nodded their head to her and head for the Impala. Nice car, nice guys, she thought. They must be passing thru, she had never seen them around before and she knew most of the towns folk.

The shorter of the two glanced over at Ellie in the back of her truck and made a comment to the taller one pointing to the wolf. The younger one said something back before getting into the car. The shorter glanced one more time at Ellie and then got in the car, cranking it up and pulling out of the parking lot. Aurora watched them leave and frowned slightly as goose bumps ran down her arms. She looked back up and watched the Impala turn the corner. Why did she have a funny feeling about those two? Tucking the information in the back of her mind, she continued into the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm trying one more chapter to see the response. Guess you know part of Aurora's secret if you read between the lines, but that's not all. Would you like more? You have to let me know by a quick review or I may just cut this one-off and try another path. It's starting to take shape, but is good enough to continue? Thanks to all who have read and the two readers who reviewed. I do appreciate your opinions.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aurora strolled into the diner waiting for Missy to seat her. The diner had a dozen of so towns folk having an early lunch. Most of them she knew and waved at the ones who acknowledged her. Missy came around and grabbed a menu showing her to a table by the window.

"How are you today Ora?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm doing good Missy, how's the family?"

"They're all good. What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a cob salad, crackers, water and do you have any fresh fruit?"

"Lets see today we have honey-dew and strawberries."

"Sounds good." she said handing back the menu.

"I'll be right back with your water, honey."

"Thanks Missy, oh Missy did you wait on two good-looking guys, both tall, they were leaving when I came in."

"Yes, well-mannered, nice guys. I think they were brothers, head them say something about the old Winslow place out on Route 38."

"That place has been abandoned for several years, hasn't it?"

"As far as I know." she said heading for the drink station. She came back with her water and continued to chat. "Oree, have you heard about the deaths?"

"No, I just got into town a few minutes ago."

"It was some tourist passing thru, Jake and a couple of other boys found the bodies. Not a pretty site."

"Do they know what happened?"

"Not that I heard." she said heading to another table.

Aurora frowned at the news wondering what creature might have found its way to this small town. She closed her eyes and send out probes trying to see if she could feel anything. Nothing caught her attention around the town, so she enjoyed her salad and fruit.

* * *

The stores were not busy and she was able to get her purchases and get the truck packed ready to head home. She headed out-of-town and remembered Missy telling her about the Winslow place. It wouldn't be far out of her way, so she decided to go by and see if anything was going on there.

It was late afternoon when she pulled up the rundown house. Ellie perked up when they stopped and growled softly. "I know I'll be careful." she told her. "Go, see what you can find." Electra jumped down and made her way into the trees, vanishing into the shadows.

She stood in front of the abandoned house and scanned each broken window. She saw three outbuildings behind the house just as rundown as the house. She walked around the broken gate and headed toward the front porch.

* * *

Sam and Dean made their way thru the trees coming up behind the farm. They saw the outbuildings first and broke off advancing with caution. They were sure the vampire nest was here and wanted to take them out before sunset.

* * *

Aurora stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure thru Ellie's eyes. He looked familiar, but she could only see the back of him. '_Ellie watch, guard.'_ she communicated. She continued on to the broken door and slipped easily inside.

* * *

Sam glanced behind him, sensing being watched but didn't see anything. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he gripped the machete tightly in his right hand. He saw Dean disappear around the building and eased to the side door. He glanced in quickly and then slid to the right thru the door.

Dean felt the that instinct kick in as he went thru the front gaping door. He had his machete in one hand and his Colt in the other. He advanced into the shadows checking each corner for a trap. He felt before seeing the vampires and swung backwards decapitating one as the other hit him full force knocking him to the ground.

Dean felt the breath knocked out of him as the vampire trapped him on the ground. He felt the hot breath on the back of his neck as he struggled to throw him off. Before he could fight back, he realized the weight was gone. Looking around, he saw the body of a dead vampire head ripped off. Rolling over and looking around for the new attacker, he caught a glimpse of something running out the door.

"Dean! You ok?" Sam cried running over to help him up.

"Yeah, got the wind knocked out of me is all. Did you see what killed it?"

"No, but I felt something following me. Never did see anything though."

"Come on lets check these other buildings and then the house." Dean groaned as he picked up his weapons and headed for the door with Sam close behind.

* * *

The late afternoon shadows made the house look ominous and foreboding as Aurora stepped over some broken furniture. There was something here, she could feel the dark force, not alive, bad. She could feel Ellie's contact and warning of the danger, vampires.

Crap! This was not good, all she had was her Glock and small hunting knife. She pulled the knife from her boot and began to speak rapidly under her breath. '_Stay and protect, I'm ok.' _she projected to Ellie who whined with the command. She wanted to be by her master's side and protect, but she obeyed her master and stalked the two humans as they checked the other buildings. She watched with interest as they killed another vampire. Finally, the two headed for the house and her master, all commands were mute if they tried to harm her master.

"Ok, lets check the house." Dean stated as he wiped the blood from his face.

The brothers were going in the back door, when they heard shots deeper in the house. Both were on instance alert as they started for the sound only to be knocked to the side as a large dark shape rushed by them toward the shots.

"What the hell?" Dean cried out as he gained his footing.

"Kind of looked like a dog." Sam griped holding his hand. He had grabbed for a hand hold and cut his arm on broken glass.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't think it's deep." he replied quickly wrapping his arm with a bandana.

"Stay behind me." Dean ordered as he headed the way the dog or whatever it was had headed.

Both men were taken aback when they rushed into the large living room. They found three dead vampires and a girl petting a huge wolf. The wolf bared its fangs and it's eyes glowed a deep red. At the touch of the girl, the wolf backed down, but eyed the two hunters with blue eyes.

Dean and Sam both raised their guns pointing it at the wolf ready for an attack. The girl looked sideways at them and frowned.

"She won't attack unless I tell her or you try to hurt me." she said in a soft voice.

"What the hell are you doing in here? You could have been killed." Dean growled taking a step toward her.

Ellie's hairs on her back stood up and her ears went flat.

"Dean, easy, I don't think she's going to hurt us." Sam said laying a hand on his arm.

"Let's get these bodies outside and burn them." Dean huffed.

"Ellie." the girl said nodding to a body. The wolf easily picked up the body and headed outside with it. Dean and Sam stood there a moment surprised with what they were seeing. "Well?" Aurora asked picking up a head in each hand waiting for the guys to get the other two bodies. They broke out of their trance and hefted the bodies up and lugged them out and behind the house.

They were able to finally get a good look at the girl in the last of the evening light. She was a few inches shorter than Dean, slim but fit, long blonde hair, braided. She had a beautiful, angelic face and green eyes. Eyes that looked so familiar to Sam, but he couldn't place them. She was dressed in tight-fitting jeans, tank top with a button up cotton shirt over it and boots.

They piled the bodies and Sam got the gas pouring it over the bodies. Dean took a book of matches and lit the pack throwing it on the gas soaked bodies. They stood back watching them burn and to be sure the fire didn't spread. They didn't want to burn the place down.

"Hey, you're hurt." Aurora commented as she noticed the blood on Sam's arm.

"Just a scratch." he said looking down at his arm.

"Come on, I've got a first aid kit, let me have a look." she said pushing him toward her truck.

"No, really I can take care of it." Sam protested.

"I insist." she argued. "Won't take a second to clean and bandage."

"But.." he protested looking over at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders. She didn't pose a threat, might as well let her look.

They walked to her truck and she pulled a first aid kit from behind the seat along with a flashlight. She made Sam sit on the tailgate and Dean hold the light. Dean frowned thinking she was a little bossy, but did as she asked.

Aurora unwrapped his arm and looked closely at the cut. There was dirt and a small piece of glass in the wound.

"This is going to hurt." she warned pouring alcohol over the wound. Sam sucked in his breath, but didn't pull away. He had gotten worse injuries over the years. Ellie was trying to watch and stuck her head over Sam's shoulder intently watching her doctor the wound. Sam pulled his head sideways as the wolf's hot breath hit his cheek. She whined softly deep in her throat and gently touched his cheek with her nose. Sam smiled and slowly brought his hand up to scratch behind her ear.

Aurora took out a very sharp, small knife. She noticed the older brother stiffen and moved his hand toward his gun. After pouring alcohol over the blade, she gently used it to dig out the piece of glass from San's arm. Sam watched intently noticing how gentle she was as she tended his wound.

"El, give him some room, you can say hello later." The wolf huffed at her, but sat back out-of-the-way. Dean eyed the girl and then the wolf. Who was this strange young woman and how did she control that animal?

"I'm going to put some healing herbs on it, so keep it dry for a day and then you can take it off." she instructed as she took a jar of dull grey paste and coated the wound. Taking gauze, she wrapped it expertly and taped it down.

"Thanks, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." Sam said checking her handiwork.

"Looks like you've done that sort of thing before." Dean commented as he watched her pack up her things.

"You could say that. Name's Aurora, Oree for short." she replied. Ellie grunted at Aurora. "Oh and that's Electra, Ellie for short."

"What are you doing out here and how do you know about vampires?" he continued to question.

"I hear things." she answered trying to be vague, not wanting to reveal too much about herself. She knew they were hunters, that much she was sure of. "Well I need to be on my way, got a couple of hour drive ahead of me. You guys be careful out there."

"We will." Sam said touching her arm. Aurora tensed for a moment and looked quickly up at Sam, but looked away quickly. She got in the cab and headed back to the main road.

"There's something strange about her." Dean said as they walked toward the Impala.

"You felt it too?" Sam agreed. "I felt something for a moment when I touched her, but don't know what it was. I think she did too."

"Well, let's get back to the motel and get some sleep, we'll head out in the morning."

"Sounds good." Sam yawned. They had not had much rest in the past several days.

Aurora sped toward home, still wondering why she felt something when Sam touched her. Her senses were never wrong and they were getting more honed the older she got. Her aunt said when she turned eighteen she would develop more powers, but she wouldn't elaborate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you are fellow travelers, the next post. Hope you enjoy and are figuring out some of her secrets. I will let you know there's a couple she doesn't even know about. Reviews make my mind work faster and when it works faster so does the little hamster on the wheel. It inspires me to write more, so let me know how am I doing?**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Aurora pulled under the car port after 10pm. She pulled one of two ice chests out of the back of the truck and lugged it to the freezer in the utility room. She quickly unpacked it and went to retrieve the other doing the same. She tossed the loose ice and left the chest to dry.

With everything put away, she settled in her favorite chair and picked up her mother's journal again. She read thru a few more pages and stopped suddenly at one entry.

_June 29-I'm sure of it now, I'm going to have a baby! I am so happy, I want to keep it to myself as long as I can. That's going to be hard with Asteria, we are so close, she will know before I tell her. Should I try to contact him, let him know about the baby? I expect nothing from him, this is my child and I will not allow anyone to harm her. I'm already calling the little one a her. I just know it will be a girl._

Aurora read for thirty more minutes as Selene described what it was like to be pregnant and to start preparing for the child. She told of the room she prepared and how ecstatic Asteria had been when she found out, her life was perfect.

Aurora yawned and put the journal away, deciding it was time for bed. Ellie was on her run and guarding connecting with her for a moment, she felt the thrill of the freedom the wolf felt. Smiling to herself, she headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Dean had the door open and bags tossed on the floor before Sam had a chance to get his things out of the trunk. He followed his brother, sitting his things on the far bed. Dean always insisted on the bed closest to the door. He figured if someone was coming after Sam, they would have to go thru him first. Sam never argued with him, knowing it was useless. Dean had always taken care of him, from the time he was born, he made it his priority to take care of his baby brother. He knew when to pick his battles and this was not one of them.

"First dibs on shower." Dean yelled already in the bathroom.

"Save me some hot water." Sam called grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He sat on his bed thinking about the girl, Aurora. Why did she disturb his thoughts? There was something about her that was so familiar, but he just couldn't make it click. She never really answered their questions and her companion, not pet, companion, there was more to her than they saw. He could have sworn the wolves eyes changed color.

He waited patiently for Dean to finish in the bathroom so he could have his turn and then bed. He was still recovering from the ordeal of having his soul returned to his body. He knew he was not supposed to try to remember, but he felt so guilty. He had to right whatever he could. He rubbed his head absently trying to dismiss that dull ache setting in. He had told Dean he wouldn't try to remember, but he couldn't let it go.

"Your turn Samantha." Dean chimed coming out of bathroom and looking over at Sam. He saw Sam trying to hide what he knew must be the start of a head ache.

"Hope you saved me some hot water."

"If you didn't take so long, you wouldn't run out." Dean quipped to him.

* * *

The noise of a tractor woke Aurora early the next morning. She had forgotten, her cousin had agreed to come and plow her little garden patch today. She jumped up quickly so she could have coffee ready for him.

Josh knocked on her door thirty minutes later and waited for Aurora to answer.

"Hey Oree. Got that garden plowed for you."

"Thanks, Josh, come on in coffee's ready and I have biscuits and honey."

"Aw, thanks Oree, you didn't have to do that." he smiled at his cousin lovingly.

"You won't take pay, so I can at least feed you." she giggled pulling him into the house and to the kitchen.

They enjoyed a humble breakfast and caught up on family gossip. Josh was one of her favorite cousins and he was there for her when her mother died. He helped her thru a rough time in her life and she would be forever grateful.

"Don't be a stranger." he waved as he headed for his truck. "You'll have to come for dinner some night, Bev would love to see you."

"I'll call her." she called as he headed down the drive way.

The smell of fresh turned soil filled the air as she made her way to the garden plot. She needed to rotate plants and was deciding what to plant where. Ellie ran to her, tongue hanging out and settled down under a tree nearby.

"Hey girl, did you have a good run." she asked rubbing her head. "Everything ok out there?" Ellie looked at her sideways like, if there was something wrong, I would have told you. They walled the plowed ground as she envisioned where the plants would go. She always made a small garden each year to have fresh vegetables thru the summer and fall.

She had a small greenhouse in back of the house where she grew a variety of herbs that she used in potions and spells. Many others she collected from the forest surrounding the house and dried them. This is where most of her income came from, selling the hard to find herbs to others, mostly hunters.

She had a simple web page where herbs could be ordered online or she would meet them on the outskirts of the valley for pickup. She was very careful about who she met and always went in armed. The hunters had a great respect for her mother and treated her with the same regard.

The weather was warming every day and it would soon be time to get her plants in the ground. She would have to look at the Farmer's Almanac to see when the signs would be right to get her potatoes and onions in the ground. She needed to look at the moon signs too for some of her herbs. Most people didn't know that herbs needed to be pulled and dried at the right signs of the moon for them to be at their most potent.

* * *

Sam and Dean were heading for Bristol, Rhode Island after a mysterious text message directed them there. Sam found an article about three women who recently vanished into thin air. Dean expresses his concerns about going to Rhode Island on such little information. He feels it may be a trap set by someone to get them there, but Sam insisted on going.

They are there less than a day and Sam got arrested for assaulting the current sheriff when he was a deputy a year ago. They are told that Sam and another older, bald man were there a year ago working a case where men in their thirties were disappearing. Sam only remembered bits and pieces of his time in Bristol with his grandfather, Samuel, but doesn't know what happened to the missing Sheriff Dobbs.

With the help of Brenna, Sheriff Dobbs' wife, he starts piecing together what happened a year ago. Samuel and Sam were tracking an arachne. They used her husband as bait and he had been taken. When they found him, he had been bitten and cocooned. Sam shot the men and they burned the bodies, but didn't know this wouldn't kill them.

Dean learned that the current victims are women who slept with Sam during that time. The whole thing was a trap for Sam. The more Sam looked into the old case, the more memories start to filter in thru the wall of Sam, worrying Dean that something may happen to Sam.

Brenna calls Sam to come by, she may have more information, both suspect something is not right. Her husband, Roy, had returned as an arachne and is seeking revenge on Sam for letting him get caught and turned. Sam and Dean were captured, but Brenna helps them escape after she learns he had turned innocent women. Sam kills him and they leave the widow's house heading back to an old house they are squatting in.

Dean is upset with Sam for not listening to him and wants to get out of there. He starts packing their things and misses Sam. Going into the other room, he finds Sam on the floor having a seizure. He begs him to come back and after what seems like a lifetime, Sam regains consciousness and Dean gets them out of there. He is mad at Sam for scratching the wall, Death said it could kill him.

* * *

The nightmare awoke Aurora early that morning leaving her gasping for breath as she wiped the sweat from her eyes. She laid back and tried to slow her breathing down as images swam in her head. She was confused at what she was seeing, dead women and a monster. The only thing she was sure of, was that Sam had been there and he was hurting.

Panic gripped her heart as she tried to figure out how to get in touch with the two brothers. Jumping out of bed, she went in search of her mother's client book. There had to be someone in there who would know the two hunters and how to get a hold of them. She found her mother's book and thumbed thru it looking for a name. When she reached the 'S', she saw someone who might know. Looking at the time, she decided to wait until at least 7am before calling.

"Singer Salvage." a rough, male voice answered.

"Mr. Singer?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"This is Aurora Goldstar, Selene's daughter."

"Selene, from North Carolina?"

"Yes sir."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to get in touch with two brothers who are hunters. One tall, other about three inches shorter, drives a black Impala."

"Why do you need to find them?"

"The tall one, Sam, I think he's in danger."

"How do you know?"

"I can't say, just a feeling, please can you help me?"

"Let me have your number, I'll see what I can do." Bobby told her not wanting to give out the boy's number to just anyone.

"Please have them call me, 866-589-8521."

"I will." he said hanging up and speed dialing the boys.

* * *

A phone ran near Dean's head as he rolled over to feel around on the night stand for it. "'lo." he mumbled into his cell.

"Dean, wake up." Bobby ordered.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, is your brother with you?"

Dean looks over at the other bed and sees a lump buried under the covers. "Yeah, he's here. Why?"

"I just got this strange phone call from the daughter of a woman I buy a lot of my herbs from. She said Sam was in danger."

"What do you mean danger?"

"She didn't say, just wanted to know how to get a hold of you two."

"What do you know about her?"

"She had a real nice mother, had just about anything you needed for spell or potions. Helped me with a few spells too. I think she practiced some herself. Heard a few years back she passed on and the daughter took over the business. I've bought from her too. Never met her."

"What's her name?"

"Aurora Goldstar."

"Aurora, Aurora, I think we met her not too long ago, Sam and I were hunting a vanp's nest."

"Got a pen and paper?"

"Hold on." he said looking around. "Ok go."

"Her number is 866-589-8521."

"Thanks, Bobby, I'll call her." he said hanging up.

"Call who." mumbled the lump in the other bed.

Not wanting to upset his brother, Dean lied. "Nothing, Bobby wanted me to check on someone for him."

"Who?" he asked again.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to get dressed and get us some breakfast."

"Whatever." he mused turning back over.

They were in Paterson, New Jersey checking out the murder of a janitor in a locked school. He finally convinced Sam to quit trying to remember the past year when he had no soul and he agreed.

Dean slid into the Impala and pulled the scrap of paper out with the phone number. He punched in the number and waited for it to be answered.

On the fourth ring a female voice answered. "Hello."

"Aurora Goldstar?"

"Yes."

"This is Dean, you wanted to get in touch with my brother and me."

"Oh, thank God you called. Is Sam ok?" she blurred out.

"Yeah, he's asleep."

"Thank goodness. Did something happen to him recently, something very, very painful, was he unconscious?"

"How did you know that?"

"Look, could you come and see me? I think I can help him."

"We're working a case now, after this is over we could swing by."

"Call me and I'll give you directions."

"Alright." Dean said hanging up more confused now than ever. He couldn't fathom how she knew what happened to Sam and that freaked him out. Once this hunt was done, they were going to pay her a visit.

* * *

Relief flooded thru Aurora as she hung up from talking to the older brother, Dean. She had been right about Sam and at least he was ok for now. Grabbing a yogurt, she went into the living room and settled into her favorite chair with her mother's journal.

Her mother wrote about how much her life had changed now that she was expecting and the joy and happiness it brought her. She wrote about the first time she had kicked and her getting the hick-ups. Selene described her feelings and emotions, the mood swings, the ups and downs of pregnancy.

'What's this?' Aurora questioned as she flipped from one page back to the other. The entries stopped on November 17th, and didn't start back until January 16th. She noticed a change in her mother's writing. It became messy, shaky, and hard to read.

_January 16__th__-The snow came to the valley today. Asteria is almost thru with the spell, I hope she is right and it will protect her. I was careless, I should have saw them coming. Oh my poor baby girl, what did they do to you? Thank goodness Asteria was able to save us. One thing they didn't count on was a very pissed older sister, who was a powerful witch and knew a lot of powerful people, some of them not so nice. She would move Heaven and Hell to save me and woe to the ones who dared to harm her family. They paid with their lives. _

Aurora read this entry several times trying to decide what her mother was writing about. She never remembered either her mother or aunt mentioning anything about a problem during the pregnancy. She knew Asteria had stayed with her mom during the last couple months of pregnancy and helped with the delivery. She had stayed another month after the birth and had some cousins come in to help when she left.

_January 31-Asteria has not left my side since she brought me back. I am still having nightmares, but she has helped me with them. It won't be much longer now, soon I will see my precious Aurora. Asteria has been working on an incantation to protect Aurora from them. She says it will be complete in the next couple of days. I'm not sure what she is doing, she wouldn't tell me._

This was definitely something she was going to ask her aunt about and see if she can get some answers.

_February 4-I am not sure what Asteria did, but she drew power from some source she wouldn't tell me about. It worked, I'm sure of it. Aurora seems more active and alive in me than ever before. I just wonder if she'll have his eyes? I will put some things away for her that will tell her about her father. When she is old enough to understand, I will tell her about him. _

Aurora laid the journal down and looked up at the mantel and the box sitting there. She walked over to the fireplace and with a trembling hand took it down. She went to the dining room table and sat the box in front of her and stared at it. Did she want to open it? What if, what if she wasn't going to like what she found?

It was twenty minutes before she built up the courage to touch it again. Sliding it closer, she steadied her hands as she let her finger roam the box feeling for the pattern. Her mother had given her boxes like this for years that were puzzles and you had to solve it to get the box opened. This was no different. She loved this about her mother. Always challenging her, always believing in her, always loving her.

She envisioned the pieces in her mind and how one would need to be moved to allow for another to be moved. She saw the entire solution before moving a single piece. Aurora had exhibited many special talents as she grew up and her mother had encouraged and helped develop them. She had taught her their family history and the responsibility that came along with it. Aurora learned the magic of her family and embraced it with her whole heart.

The pieces moved easily under her fingers as she kept her eyes closed and pictured each slid, each push and each little move. Within minutes she heard a resounding click and the top popped up a little. Sitting it back down in front of her, she pushed the lid up.

The first thing that caught her eyes were a couple of pictures, one her mom, much younger and a handsome, dark-haired, large man a few years older. They were both smiling at each other in a secretive way. The other was of the man standing alone on the porch looking off toward the mountains, a sad look on his face. The initials JW was written on the back. She laid them aside and looked to see what else was in there. She pulled a dried wild flower out and then a length of chain with a metal tag hanging on it. Turning it over in her hand she read what was punched into the metal. Her heart skipped a beat as she drew in a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_The first thing that caught her eyes were a couple of pictures, one her mom, much younger and a handsome, dark haired, large man a few years older. They were both smiling at each other in a secretive way. The other was of the man standing alone on the porch looking off toward the mountains, a sad look on his face. The initials JW was written on the back. She laid them aside and looked to see what else was in there. She pulled a dried wild flower out and then a length of chain with a metal tag hanging on it. Turning it over in her hand she read what was punched into the metal. Her heart skipped a beat as she drew in a deep breath_.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Neither of the brothers were happy how their last hunt had turned out. The vengeful spirit was gone, but at the cost of an innocent life, her sister, Isabel. When the spirit had taken possession of the Impala, Dean had tricked it into driving into the front of a building. Shrapnel killed Isabel, also releasing her sister's spirit.

Sam winches as memories push their way into his mind. He tries to hide this from Dean, but he knows his baby brother and sees him swallow hard and clench his jaw. He doesn't say anything, but decides to stop for the night to let Sam try to get some rest.

* * *

Aurora hears her phone ringing and starts looking for it. She finds it in the kitchen and flips it open.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Dean, we'll be heading your way in the morning."

"Good, call me when you hit the Tennessee border and I'll give you directs on where to meet me."

"Sounds good."

"Sam's not doing too good right now is he?" she asked quietly.

"Headache." he says not wanting to tell her more than need be.

"Ok, I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

Aurora busied herself with cleaning the two guest rooms and putting fresh linen on the beds. She pulled her mother's spell book out and started going thru it. She was not sure what she was looking for, but she was sure something could help Sam. After what she had discovered, she was unable to be still, she did anything to keep busy and to keep her mind off the truth.

Ellie whined to Aurora as she felt her master's anxiety. She bumped her hand and laid her head on Aurora's knee. Aurora let her fingers sink into Ellie's soft, silky fur as she drew strength from her touch. It would be ok, it had to be. She tried to eat a few bites for dinner, but the food made her stomach churn.

Following Ellie outside, Aurora sat in the yard and gazed at the stars as the night deepened a darker ebony. She watched the fire flies coming up, blinking on and off, as the crickets started their nightly serenade. It was peaceful as she reached out to the creatures in the nearby forest. She sighed and headed back in after several hours of meditation, deciding sleep was what she needed now.

* * *

Sam washed down pain pills trying to stave off the headache that was forcing him to lay still. He threw his arm over his eyes trying to keep the light out. A cool hand touched his forehead and he jerked back at first, causing more pain, until he realized it was his big brother.

"Let me put this over your eyes." Dean said quietly as he pushed his brother's arm out-of-the-way. He laid a cold wash cloth over his face and sensed his brother relax with his touch. He knew Sam was hurting and he was upset he couldn't help him. Sam sighed as the coldness seeped into his face making the dull ache ease. Before long Dean listened to the steady, even breathing of his brother knowing he was finally resting.

Dean leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed and sighed softly. Sam was not saying much, but he knew he was hurting. He was good at hiding it from most people, but Dean knew this kid better than he knew himself and he could tell when he was hiding things. Like now, he was trying to hide how much pain he was in. Dean slid down into the bed and closed his eyes hoping sleep would come quickly. He needed a few hours at least to keep himself going.

Whimpering woke Dean four hours later. He looked around and realized the noise was coming from Sam's bed. Crawling out of bed, he went to sit beside his little brother.

"Sam, it's ok." Dean said quietly laying a hand on his arm. "Hey little brother, I'm here." Sam mumbled and groaned throwing his head back and forth. Dean put a hand to his cheek to stop his fretting. "Sush-sush, go back to sleep, I'm here." he encouraged as Sam slowly began to calm down. Dean watched the frown and wrinkles disperse as his breathing slowed and his body relaxed back into sleep. Hopefully he would sleep without anymore crap leaking thru the wall. He ran his hand over his face and went to lay back down.

He lay there for several hours, not being able to go back to sleep. Tired of trying to sleep, he got up and started a pot of coffee. He wanted to let Sam sleep a little longer before they headed out. He wasn't get much sleep, or at least restful sleep, so when he did sleep, he let him.

* * *

The morning light filtered in thru the curtains as Aurora rolled over and stretched as hard and long as she could. Time to get up and get the day started. She was still nervous and excited at the same time. She grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower.

"Hey, about time you surfaced." Dean teased his brother as Sam sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes. He had bed hair that made him look even that much younger. "Man you could use a hair cut."

"Coffee." he begged holding out his hand as Dean put a cup in it. He sipped the hot liquid carefully as his body continued to wake up.

"Finish that and we'll hit the road."

"Where are we going?"

"Tennessee, North Carolina border."

"Why?"

"Remember that girl back on that vampire hunt?"

"Yeah, Aurora wasn't it?"

"She called Bobby looking for us."

"Did she say why?"

"No, but figured we'd check her out."

"Ok, give me a minute." he said heading for the bathroom with clean clothes.

Dean had his bags ready and waited for Sam. Sam came out and threw his bathroom bag into his bag. He gave a quick glance around before following Dean to the Impala.

Aurora jumped when her phone rang. She grabbed it hoping it would be Dean.

"Hello."

"Oree." a female voice purred.

"Aunty." she said fondly.

"Are you ok? I'm getting strange vipes about you and I was worried?"

"I'm fine, but I do want to talk to you about Mom."

"What's wrong honey?"

"I have a few questions is all. Maybe I can come and see you later?"

"Why don't you come for dinner?"

"I can't tonight, I have some company coming and I need to be here."

"Who?"

"Just some friends I'm helping out."

"Call me when you want to come."

"I will, 'bye."

"Love you child."

"I love you to Aunt Asteria."

* * *

Dean continued down Interstate 81 heading for Tennessee. He was listening to a classic rock station and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Sam looks up from his laptop catching a sign.

"How much longer?"

"Not real sure, suppose to call for directions once we hit Tennessee which will be in about thirty minutes."

Dean says taking out his cell as they cross into Tennessee and dials her number waiting for an answer.

"Hello."

"Yeah, we just crossed into Tennessee want to give me directions?" he asks motioning for Sam to write.

"You'll take 421 south into North Carolina and then 88 east." Aurora instructs.

"Write Sam, 421 south, 88 east." he relays to Sam. 'Got that."

"Stay on 88 east for about fourteen miles, you'll be looking for Morning Star Road, exit off and take a right."

"Morning Star Road, right."

"Go three miles turn left onto Red Ridge Road, go four miles look for a gas station on the right, Hess, I'll be there."

"Three miles, left Red Ridge Road, Hess on right." Sam nodded as he scribbled the directions down. "Got them."

"See you there." Aurora said hanging up. She was starting to get nervous again. What would they think? Would they even believe her? She paced the kitchen looking at the clock to determine when she should leave. She needed to pick a couple of things up at the little store beside the gas station, so she would leave fifteen minutes early.

Dean saw the exit for 421 and slowed taking the ramp and following the signs. The traffic was thinning and the scenery was getting more rural. After turning on 88, it was like civilization has disappeared. They were deep in the mountains of Western North Carolina.

"Up ahead, Morning Star Road." Sam pointed reading the directions. "Go right, talk about middle of no where, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, we need to see this person." Dean said glancing at the odometer. "Three miles right?"

"Yes, Red Ridge Road, the four and gas station."

"While we're there, we need a fill-up."

Aurora put her bags into an ice chest in the back of her truck. She looked up and saw the black Impala pull up to the pumps at the gas station. Ellie huffed at her looking toward the car.

"I know, you behave, ok?" she warned her guardian. Ellie growled softly deep in her chest and nudged her hand. She scratched the wolf's head and got into the truck to join the guys at the gas station.

Sam looked up as a familiar truck pulled into the parking lot. He looked in the back seeing the wolf and remembering the girl more clearly. He tried to figure out why she would want to see them.

Dean walked out of the gas station and saw Aurora leaning against her truck waiting on him. He walked toward her trying to size her up.

"So if you follow me, we'll go to my place." she said.

"How far is it?"

"Oh, fifteen minutes as the crow flies, but it'll take us forty since we have to use roads."

"Lead on then." he said heading for his car. He handed Sam a bottle of water and power bar before cranking the car to follow her. Sam watched his brother carefully, he could tell he something was puzzling him and he was trying to put the pieces together. They drove in silence, following this strange girl deeper into the mountains.

"Wow." Sam commented as they topped a hill and looked down to the valley floor below. He could see houses scattered throughout the valley. From the looks of it, they were on the only road that led down into the valley. He noticed several houses alone this short stretch of road before it dipped into the valley and saw men with guns eyeing them closely. "Dean did you see that?"

"You mean the guards?" he asked looking in his rear view mirror. "Yeah I saw them."

"I'm getting a funny feeling about this?" he said as Aurora turned off the main road onto a windy dirt road. They continued to follow her deeper into the valley until she turned onto a tree-lined driveway. At the end was a comfortable looking log home nestled among the trees with a brook running beside it.

Dean pulled up to the house and parked. They got out and looked around taking in the beauty of the area and checking for any threats. Ellie jumped out of the truck and walked toward them eyeing both brothers carefully. She walked around them and sniffed at the car.

"If she pees on the tires, I'm shooting." Dean mumbled loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Dean!" Sam hissed at him.

"Ellie be nice." Aurora cautions seeing Dean watching the wolf closely. "Come on in."

Dean and Sam followed her into the house noticing sigils and warding carved into the wood. They looked at each other giving the silent signal to be on alert. The inside was warm and inviting. Aurora took the bags she was carrying to the kitchen.

"Have a seat, would you like something to drink or eat?" she called.

"No, we're good." Dean replied checking out the living room as they headed for the couch.

Aurora came back into the room and took a seat in her favorite chair curling her legs under her. She looked a the two brothers trying to decide where to start. Dean saw her hesitation and started. " So want to tell us what's going on?"

"Well," she started. "My Mom, she use to help hunters, kind of family business. About nineteen years ago, couple of hunters came thru needing some herbs and help with a spell. A few months later one of them came back, he was badly injured and Mom sewed him up, took care of him. He stayed for a week or so, well…" she stumbled not looking either of them in the eye.

"So they got friendly." Dean finished for her. "What's that got to do with us?"

"Last week, I found my Mom's journal in a secret drawer. I started reading it and found out that hunter was my father." she said looking over at them.

Sam looked into her green eyes and gasped, he now knew why they looked so familiar, it was like looking into his brother's green eyes. Dean looked at him wondering what he had figured out. Sam looked from one to the other with shock. "Are you saying this hunter was our dad?"

"What? No, no way!" Dean exclaimed loudly, standing up. "Look sister, I don't know what con you're trying to pull here, but I'm not buying it." She stood up glaring at him as he pushed her aside knocking her back into the chair.

Aurora let out a small cry of frustration, when Ellie appeared out of nowhere, knocking Dean to the floor. She stood over him with her front paws on his chest growling deeply in her chest. Sam jumped up pulling his gun.

"No! No! Stop!" Aurora cried stepping between Sam and Ellie, she put out a hand stopping Sam in his tracks. 'Ellie, he didn't hurt me. It's ok, let him up." Sam tried to move, but found his feet seemed glued to the floor.

Ellie looked down at Dean again who had not moved since being knocked down and stared hard at him, her eyes flickering red. Dean leaned back from her as she stepped back to let him up.

"What the hell? What kind of dog is that?" he grumbled getting up from the floor. He looked over at Sam and watched him stumble slightly catching himself on the chair. Sam looked over at Aurora and saw the anger on her face wondering how she stopped him.

"She thought you hurt me and she is a wolf, not a dog." Aurora spat out at Dean.

"Lets go Sam." Dean said brushing off his pants and heading for the door.

"I have proof." Aurora said softly shooing Ellie into the kitchen.

"Dean, lets hear her out, I think she's telling the truth." Sam whispered to Dean pulling him back to the couch. Sam wanted to find out more about her.

"My Mom wrote about a hunter with the initials JW in her journal, he had two sons initials S & D, and then I found these." she said taking the wooden box and pulling out the pictures.

She handed them to Sam who looked down at one of a beautiful blonde woman, definitely Aurora's mother, standing in the arms of their father, John Winchester. The other is their father standing alone on the porch of this cabin. He passed them to Dean who frowned as he looked at both of them and up at Aurora.

And I have this." she said holding up a dog tag. Sam recognized it immediately as one of their father's from the Marines. Dean glared at it, but wouldn't touch it. Sam turned it over and read their father's name, social, blood type and non-denominational.

"How old are you?" Sam asked looking back up at her.

"Almost eighteen, in a couple of months."

"Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was ten." she said sadly.

"Sorry about your mom, so she never told you about your father?"

"Only that he was a kind, gentle and handsome man. I guess she was waiting until I got older, I don't know, but that didn't happen."

"Did our father know about you?" Dean questioned.

"I don't think so. I don't ever remember meeting him, or maybe I wasn't here when he came by. I know I spent time with my aunt off and on growing up."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Selene Goldstar."

"Don't remember Dad ever mentioning her, but he didn't always tell us everything." Sam said. "We could check his journal around that time and see if he mentioned anything."

"So, want a beer now?" she asked heading for the kitchen.

"Beer, I could use a shot of whiskey." Dean surmised sitting back trying to process that they had a half-sister.

"Here." she offered handing each of them an open bottle of beer.

"You have Dean's eyes." Sam told her smiling softly. Dean looked at her more closely and saw a little of Sam there too, especially when she smiled, she had his dimples and the way she bit her lower lip. She looked at him and he had to agree, it was like looking into a mirror, she did have his eyes.

Sam winced as a pain pushed at him from the back of his eyes. Aurora noticed before Dean and said, "I think I can help with that."

"What?" Dean asked looked over at Sam and seeing the frown.

"It's nothing." Sam said trying to hide the pain.

"Sammy, it's not nothing, how often is it happening?" Dean asked looking with concern at his brother. The pain passed and Sam blinked uncomfortably, relieved it only lasted a couple of minutes.

* * *

Both looked up suddenly as a loud knock echoed into the living room. Aurora jumped up and ran to the door. Dean had his gun by his side as he stood by the couch ready for battle. An older woman strolled in the opened door pulling Aurora into her embrace. She looked much like the woman in the picture, but with reddish-brown hair and taller.

"Aunty what are you doing here?" Aurora asked pulling out of her embrace.

"I felt you were in distress." her musical voice replied.

"No, I'm ok." she smiled sadly. Asteria glanced into the living room noticing the two brothers.

"Your company?"

"Yes, Aunty come meet them and maybe you can answer some questions." she asked pulling her toward the living room. "Dean, Sam, this is my aunt, my Mom's sister, Asteria."

"Hello." Sam said standing up and holding out his hand. "I'm Sam."

"Hello." she replied shaking his hand, but holding on to it longer than needed. She frowned looking up into his face. Sam paused for a moment, feeling like she just read his thoughts and pulled his hand back.

Asteria looked at the older brother and saw suspicion in his eyes and body language. He didn't offer his hand only a nod. "That's Dean, my brother."

"Hello." she nodded to Dean.

"Aunty, these are my half brothers."

"What?" she asked looking at the brothers again narrowing her eyes.

"I found Mom's journal and the box." she said. "Did you know?"

"Who your father was? Yes, your Mom told me and made me promise not to tell."

"Why? Aunt Asteria, what happened to my Mom when she was pregnant with me?"

"Oree, there are things that should only be discussed between family." she insisted.

"But they're my family now too. What happened to my Mom when she was six months pregnant? Please tell me."

Asteria looked at the two men and to her niece. She contemplated on what to tell her. "You mother was kidnapped and I rescued her."

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" she asked in shock. "Who kidnapped her?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other waiting for the answer. There was something off here, but neither knew what. Sam wanted to tell Dean about what he felt. They watched the aunt as she tried to comfort her niece.

"Honey, it doesn't matter now, that was a long time ago. Leave it."

"What did you do to protect me?"

"I did what I had to and leave it at that."

"I can't, I feel it is something I need to know."

"When the time is right. If you're sure you're ok, then I will be going." she said eyeing the boys again.

"Yes, I'm fine, they won't hurt me." she said. "Besides, I can take care of myself and I have Ellie."

"I'll see you soon my dear." Asteria said heading for the door. "Boys, I hope you don't mean my niece any harm."

"No ma'am." Sam said.

"Honey, take care." she told Aurora kissing her forehead and giving the boys one last knowing look.

* * *

"That was awkward." Dean mused taking a sip of beer.

"Aurora is there something you haven't told us?" Sam asked now that they were alone.

"About what?"

"You." he encouraged. "You have powers."

"Yes, my mother taught me, her mother taught her, and so on for generations. I'm a white witch." she said watching their reaction. Dean stiffened and frowned trying to decide whether to pull his gun or not. Sam sat back a look of surprise on his face, not only did they have a half-sister, but she's a witch.

"Did our Dad know about your mother, I mean she was a witch?"

"I guess, the hunters we deal with know and keep it to themselves, that's why we help them." she said sitting back down. She grabbed a tie and pulled her hair up in a loose pony tail making her look that much younger.

"What's with the wolf?" Dean asked seeing Ellie watching him from the kitchen.

"Well, she's a hybrid, half wolf, half hell-hound. Mom gave her to me right before she…" she said looking down at her hands. "She said Electra would protect me as long as I needed her."

"Hell hound? Where would she get an animal like that?"

"I don't know, but Electra has always kept me safe. And I do know a little about looking after myself."

"So your aunt, she's a witch too?"

"Yes a powerful one, runs in the family I guess you could say. Look, I'm going to fix some dinner, there are bedrooms at the end of the hall and bathroom in between, you're welcome to stay and we can talk more later." she said getting up. "No one will harm you while you are here. Everyone in the valley is related one way or another."

"Need help?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm good, make yourself at home."

Dean picked up the picture of their father and her mother and looked at it again. He stared at it intently. His Dad looked happy in the one embracing Aurora's Mom. He knew his father wasn't a saint, but he never thought he would have dealings with a witch, even if she was a white witch.

"Dean you ok?"

"I just can't picture Dad doing this."

"Hey, he was human. You know I think I remember that time, Dad left us at Bobby's, he went on a hunt, was gone a couple of weeks. When he came back, he wouldn't tell us anything about it. I saw the wounds."

"Yeah, I think I remember too, Dad wouldn't talk about it to me either."

"So we have a half-sister that's a witch." Sam said hearing Aurora singing in the kitchen. "Are we staying?"

"Yes, I still want to talk to her." Dean said getting up. "Let's get out bags." Ellie walked them to the door and outside. Dean tried to keep his distance from her and Sam reached down to gently rub her head. She huffed at him once but allowed the touch. As long as her charge was comfortable with these strangers, she would allow them here.

They guys followed Aurora's directions and found the bedrooms and bathroom. Both had full size beds, a dresser, nightstand, lamp and chair. The room was far better than the motel rooms they usually stayed in.

"Not bad." Sam said coming out of his room.

"It'll do." Dean commented trying not to show his approval.

"If we want information, you need to go easy."

"Right." he said heading back toward the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I made hamburgers and salads." she said putting plates around the table.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble." Sam answered.

"No trouble, did you find everything ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for the rooms, they're nice."

"Do you two want another beer or I have tea, water, milk, or lemon aide." she offered putting a platter with burgers on the table and a large bowl of salad.

"Lemon aide sounds good." Sam said helping her sit the rest of the food on the table.

"Beer." Dean stated still not sure what to make of her.

They each took a seat around her dining room table and began to pass the food around. Sam helped himself to a plate of salad, adding eggs, cheese, nuts, and diced chicken. Dean build a burger, adding all the extras just the way he liked it. He took a bite and savored the flavors, well she could cook, he thought.

"This is good." he told her between bites.

"Thanks, my Mom taught me to cook, but I don't do much anymore since it's just me." she said cutting a piece of burger and popping it in her mouth. "Hope you like pie, I put an apple in the oven, should be done shortly."

"Did you say pie?" Dean perked up and smiled.

"Everyone says I make the best." she said helping herself to some chips.

"I think you just won him over." Sam smirked shaking his head at his brother.

"Do you want ice cream on it?"

"Is there any other way?" Aurora giggled at Dean, happy he seemed to be lightening up some. She got up and checked the pie, deciding it needed five more minutes. She was not sure how they would react when she told them about herself.

"How long have you two been hunters?" she asked.

"Pretty much all out lives, ever since our Mom was killed and our Dad found out what was out there."

"Is John still alive?"

"No, he died a while back." Sam said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'd like to have met him."

"I'm sure he would have wanted to meet you too." Sam smiled at her.

"Thanks." she replied. "The pie needs to set for ten minutes, would anyone like a cup of coffee or milk with the pie?"

"Here, let me help." Sam said as he helped her clear the table. She put the leftovers in the fridge and the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I'll take milk with my pie."

"Make that two."

The sweet aroma of the pie filled the kitchen as Aurora cut slices and scooped ice cream on top. She placed plates in front of each brother, then cut a small piece for herself.

"This is the best." Dean told her taking another bite.

"I think you've made my brother's week." Sam added. "It's very good."

"Thank you." she smiled happily finishing her last bite of pie and putting the dishes in the sink. "Would you like to go outside, it's nice this time of night."

"Sounds good." Dean said pushing his chair back and getting up.

They went out on the porch each taking a seat. Aurora sat on the swing and leaned back listening to the sounds. Ellie ran off toward the woods to do her nightly rounds and hunt.

"This is nice." Sam said quietly breaking the silence.

"My favorite time of day." she sighed leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Sam watched her relax and saw just how young she looked. He was still trying to absorb the fact they had a kid sister. A sister who was a witch. He looked over at Dean and saw him looking at Aurora thru partly closed eyes.

They sat on the porch as the shadows lengthened and the last rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the trees. The fire flies began to emerge and crickets started their serenade for the evening. Other insects could be heard around the house joining in on the song. Ellie could be heard howling in the distance as she made her way back home.

"Is it like this every night?" Sam asked seeing the beauty of the night for once.

"Pretty much. Sometimes I even get to see shooting stars and you should see the light show when a storm comes thru. It's Mother Nature at her best."

"Sounds incredible."

"It is."

"Think I need to get our big brother to bed." Sam commented watching his brother's head bob up and down. "Hey, Dean, let's go to bed." Sam said kicking his foot to wake him.

"What, I was listening." Dean grumbled sitting up straighter.

"Lets go to bed."

"Right behind you." he yawned.

"Night Aurora."

"Call me Oree, my family does."

"Ok, Oree, see you in the morning."

"Night." Dean said.

"There's extra linen in the hall closet if you need it."

"Are you turning in?"

"In a few minutes."

"Don't stay up too late." Sam told her.

"I won't." she replied watching them head in.

* * *

The brothers headed to their bedrooms. Sam grabbed the bathroom first brushing his teeth and relieving himself. He changed into sweats and t-shirt before slipping under the covers. The bed was like laying on a cloud. He settled down into it letting his mind shut down.

Dean took his turn in the bathroom and changed clothes before climbing into bed. He sighed feeling the mattress conform to his body giving it support. This was the best bed he had slept in in months. It was sheer Heaven and he was asleep within minutes.

It was after 3am when memories began to invade Sam's sleep causing him to moan and toss restlessly. He tried to push them away, but they wanted to surface and make themselves known. He began to mumble in his sleep calling out to no one. His door opened slowly, letting Aurora slip in the room. She could see Sam by the moonlight as he tossed and fought the covers.

"Sam, Sam, calm down." Aurora cooed laying a hand on his arm. Sam jerked away from her and readied a fist to defend himself. "It's me, are you awake?"

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." he said tiredly.

"Sam, I can feel it getting weaker, little cracks are forming, they're letting images thru."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to help. I know you don't know me well, but will you let me try?"

"I guess, what are you going to do?"

"I need you to open up to me. I need you to trust me." she crawling on the bed with him. She took the pillows and made herself comfortable leaning back against the headboard. Taking another pillow she positioned it in her lap. "Lay your head in my lap and relax."

Sam looked at her unsure, but laid back, resting his head in her lap. He looked up into her kind, green eyes as she brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice, I want you to relax your body, let all the tension drain out of you. Hear only my voice, tune all else out. Let your body float, let it feel like nothingness." she continued as she took her fingers and splayed them around his head, resting her thumbs on his temples. "Breath in and out, slowly in and out." Her thumbs began to massage his temples in easy, slow, circular motion. She wiggled her fingers into his hair until they touched his scalp.

His breathing became slow, steady and calm. He felt her fingers rubbing into his scalp ever so slowly. He could feel himself letting go, letting her in. She could feel him allowing her entrance into his subconscious. She reached out and began to make her way deep into his mind searching for the wall. Aurora followed the thread along a path until she finally reached the great wall of Sam.

Dean woke suddenly trying to remember where he was. He looked around at the unfamiliar surrounds, before it came back. He was at the girl's house, if he believed the proof, his half-sister. Something was pulling him, making him feel uneasy. He got up and opened his door checking down the hall. He saw Sam's door slightly ajar and a soft glow flickering inside. Pushing the door open, he saw Aurora sitting in Sam's bed and Sam's head laying in her lap.

Aurora began to concentrate, pooling her energy, forcing her life force thru her fingers and down the trail she made. She found the cracks and began to slowly fill them in with her essence. As one filled, she moved to the next pushing deeper, trying to get to the largest crack. The thread swirled and twisted around his memories to cement the last crack.

Dean stood dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open as he watched Aurora leaning over slightly focusing her full attention on him. A soft blue glow engulfed her hands and Sam's head. He could see Sam's chest rise and fall slowly. He didn't seem to be in any danger. Taking a step closer, he could hear soft-spoken words coming from Aurora, but not loud enough to be understood. The glow around her fingertips darkened for a few seconds before turning back to pale blue. He watched Aurora lean back and slowly open her eyes.

Aurora saw Dean standing inside the room watching her very closely. A puzzled look crossed his face as their eyes met. He could still see a glow in them that was beginning to die away. Her face was pale and little beads of sweat made paths down her face and neck. The glow was dying around her fingers as she pulled them away. Her hands trembled as she carefully eased her legs out from under Sam's head. She scooted to the edge of the bed and tried to stand.

Dean saw the trembling in Aurora's body as she tried to stand. He was to her side in two strides to grab her before she fell. He gathered her in his arms and carried her out of the bedroom and down the hall to the only room they had not gone in, her bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed watching her curl into a ball as sleep pulled her under. He tugged the blanket up over her and brushed her damp hair from her pale face.

Dean went back to Sam's room and checked on him. He was sleeping peacefully, snoring softly into the pillow. He tossed the blanket over his body and headed back to check Aurora. The little body under the blanket was shivering uncontrollably. He placed a hand on her forehead and found it cold and clammy. He adjusted the blanket and pulled a thick, warm comfortable around her, cocooning her. She buried deeper into the covers letting out a shaky cough.

* * *

Knocking at the front door pulled Dean out of his thoughts. He hurried to answer the door before it woke everyone up. Jerking the door open, he found Asteria pacing on the porch. She pushed her way past Dean and into the house.

"Hey!" he scoffed, offended at being pushed aside.

"Where's my niece? I can sense something's wrong."

"In her bedroom."

"Did you do something to her?" she glared.

"No, I found her in Sam's bedroom, doing something to him."

"I need to see her now." she stated heading for the bedroom. She quickly walked in and straight to her bed. Asteria moved the covers enough to place her hands on her face. She concentrated hard trying to access any injury. Relief flooded thru her as she sensed Aurora was weak and tired, but was healing.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked from behind her.

"Yes, she's drained herself, she's just weak, sleep is what she needs now."

"What did she do to my brother? There was this blue glow around her hands and Sam's head."

"She was healing him, using her life force. She is getting stronger the closer her birthday gets."

"Want to tell me what's going on. If I'm to believe her, she's my half-sister, but that's not all."

"You have to understand, she doesn't know yet."

"Know what? She's family now and we stick by family."

"Lets go have a cup of coffee." Asteria said leaving the bedroom and heading for the kitchen. Dean followed behind her and took a seat at the table watching her start a pot of coffee. "Black?"

"Yes." Dean said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you and your brother hunters?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe Aurora is your half-sister?"

"Still processing that, but what she showed us seems to point in that direction."

"I can verify she is. My sister and I were very close, she told me everything."

"Why didn't she ever contact our dad?"

"I talked her out of it. I was afraid of the danger it might bring here to them. This valley is warded and protected by powerful spells, but I didn't want to take that chance."

"So she was a witch, you too?"

"Yes, our family has been for generations." she said looking away.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"I want you to know what happened, she may need protection."

"I'm listening." he said watching the coffee brew. He settled back to listen to the aunt.

"When Selene was six months pregnant, she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, why?"

"They wanted her baby, well to infect Aurora."

"Hold on." Dean stopped her. "Who kidnapped her?"

"My sister was taken by demons." Asteria spat getting up to pour cups of coffee. Dean watched her pour the coffees and sit back down pushing a cup toward him.

* * *

**I want to thank all who are on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have a moment, leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

**NC**


	5. Chapter 5

"_When Selene was six months pregnant, she was kidnapped."_

"_Kidnapped, why?"_

"_They wanted her baby, well to infect Aurora."_

"_Hold on." Dean stopped her. "Who kidnapped her?"_

"_My sister was taken by demons." Asteria spat getting up to pour cups of coffee. Dean watched her pour the coffees and sit back down pushing a cup toward him._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He couldn't keep the look of shock off his face as he listened to Asteria talk. Her sister had been taken by demons while she was pregnant. This was not what he had expected, and didn't sound good.

"As soon as I found out what happened, I called in favors from the most powerful." she continued pausing to sip her coffee. "It took me four days to find where they had her, a day to get there and three days to get her out. We bound the building so no one could get out, not even the demons. With the help of the ones I trusted, I freed my sister. I sent a message to any one human or supernatural to never mess with my family again. I had the demons questioned to see if others knew about their plan, and no one did. So those demons will never be heard from or found by anyone. They had started trying to turn Aurora while in the womb. The demons were splice true demon DNA with my niece's DNA." Asteria paused as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Dean saw the anguish and pain on her face and couldn't help but feel compassion for her.

"Why don't you take a break, I'm going to check on Sam." Dean said getting up. "You can finish up when I get back."

"Thanks." she whispered drawing in a deep breath.

Dean headed down the hall and into Sam's bedroom. He walked over to the bed, and saw he was still asleep and snoring softly. Dean looked down at his sleeping form and sighed knowing this was the first real sleep for Sam in a several weeks. He looked like that innocent five-year old kid again. Dean adjusted the blanket over him and brushed his too long hair out of his face. Sam twitched in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Heading back to the kitchen, Dean paused at Aurora's door and looked in. He could just make out her blonde head sticking out from under the covers. Moving over to the bed, he looked down on her gentle face. He heard a growl from the foot of the bed as Ellie made herself known.

"It's ok girl, I won't hurt her, we're family." he told the wolf. She yipped at him as in understanding and laid back down. Dean carefully touched her cheek, feeling the warmth that was beginning to seep back into her body. He couldn't help but think about what she had been thru already, even before she was born.

The sweet aroma caught his attention as he walked back into the kitchen. Asteria was washing her hands and glanced up to see his return.

"Oree had some cinnamon rolls in the fridge, thought you might be hungry." she said drying her hands.

"Smells good." he said as his mouth watered.

"It'll be like ten more minutes. How's your brother?"

"He's actually sleeping, I mean real sleep." Dean told her. "Do you want to finish?"

"Yes, you need to know the rest." she said sitting back down. "Selene was distraught, unresponsive, withdrawn, she was so sure they had killed Aurora no matter how much I assured her that wasn't true. I had the best pedestrian waiting to check her and the baby out as soon as I got her free. Physically they were both ok. But I could tell, I could feel it, they tried to change Aurora. Selene could feel it too. She used every everything she had been taught to try to stop them. They kept her drugged, so she couldn't fight them off. I told her I would fix it, I would do whatever I had to." she paused looking down at her hands. Dean waited patiently for her to continue. "I researched our family manuscripts looking for something to help the child. It took me over a week to find what I needed. Selene was so afraid, but I assured her that it would protect her precious baby, my niece."

"What did you do?" Dean encouraged not sure if he was going to like the answer. Asteria checked the rolls and pulled them out of the oven, setting them on a coaster. She put a plate in front of him and one at her place before sitting back down.

"I called on the highest power I knew, from the First Sphere, 7th Dimension of Heaven a Seraphim. I asked for help for the unborn child to allow her a chance at life. The Seraphim saw the sorrow in my sister and showed her mercy. He bestowed on Aurora, the grace of an angel to stop the demon part from taking over. The powers are starting to display themselves as she nears her eighteenth birthday. That is how she helped your brother. Now they have an unbreakable bond for life."

"So she is part human and a witch, she has demon DNA spliced into her's and grace of an angel all rolled into her body?"

"Yes, so my precious niece is a freak, her only kind in existence." she said pulling a roll loose and offering Dean one. "If word gets out, she will be hunted by everyone. That is why I try to keep her close to home and have sealed this valley by every warding, sigil, spell and incantation I have been able to find."

Dean looked down at the roll he had just taken a bite of and tried to chew it up. The more he chewed, the bigger the bite seemed to get. He finally choked it down after sipping some coffee.

"It's fine if you want to take your brother and leave. I understand if you want to leave. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone what I have told you. It will endanger your half-sister's life."

"Why would we leave, what you told me doesn't change any feelings I have toward her, Aurora's our sister no matter what." Dean stated strongly. "We don't abandon family."

"I'm glad you feel that way, I think Aurora will need all the support she can get when I tell her. She needs to know the truth and I plan on telling her when she's got her strength back."

"We'll be here, she needs family around for that."

"Thank you, you must have a lot of your father in you, Selene spoke of him a couple of times, it was always with affection and fondness. I think she truly loved your father."

"What happened to Selene?"

"I think it was the ordeal, the energy she used to try to protect Aurora and everything afterwards. After she gave birth, she never really regained her strength completely. She held on for nearly ten years, I think her body just couldn't hold on any longer. She knew it was coming, that is when Electra joined the family. Selene's gift to her daughter. She will give her life before she lets anyone harm Aurora."

"Yeah, got that message." Dean smirked being on the receiving end of one of her attacks earlier.

"Once her powers develop, come out, whatever they do, will she be able to protect herself?"

"After she learns how to control and use them, yes I think so, but I won't know until it happens."

"I'll tell Sam before you tell Aurora, so he can be prepared."

"Thank you, you took this better than I expected."

"She may only be part Winchester, but looks like that was enough to curse her."

"Curse her?"

"Our family has not had the best of luck over the years."

"If you will allow me, I'd like to perform a protection spell for your brother and you."

"Can't hurt." he agreed popping the last of his roll in his mouth. "I want Sam to get as much rest as he can, he needs it."

"How about yourself? You look like you could do with some rest too." she said eyeing the dark bags under his eyes and the pinched expression on his face.

"I get a few hours here and there, you learn to do without."

"I can help, let me brew you some hot tea, my special mixture, it will let you rest." she said getting up and putting water on to boil. She looked in the cabinets and drawers pulling out different jars and bags of herbs. Asteria mixed the tea and added the hot water letting it steep for one minute. She then drained it into a cup, added a small amount of milk to cool it and handed it to Dean.

He looked at the brew and took a sniff. Not wanting to be rude, he sipped from the cup, frowning slightly. It had a funny taste, but was drinkable. For a good night's sleep, he would try anything once and took a bigger swallow.

"Finish that and go on back to bed. I can let myself out. I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll bring dinner. Afterwards, I'll tell Aurora."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said finishing the tea. He watched her leave and headed back to his bedroom. He crawled back in bed and got comfortable. He could feel his body getting heavy and eyelids wanting to close. With a sigh, he let sleep wash over him taking him to a quiet, peaceful, shoreline. The sunset was breathtaking. Sitting down in the sand, he let everything go and felt peace, true peace.

* * *

The sun made its way across the crystal blue sky and began to sink behind the mountains before Dean began to stir. He rolled over and wiped the sleep from his eyes before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. Big blue numbers read 5:17, turning to 5:18. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to wipe the fog from his mind trying to decide if it was day or night. He saw light filtering in around the curtains on this side of the house, so that told him it was dust. He blinked in surprise, realizing that he had slept for over eight hours.

Movement in the hall, woke him the rest of the way, and had him up with gun in hand. Before he could get to the door, Sam walked in yawning and swiping his face with the palm of his right hand still half asleep. Dean frowned in disgust, looking him over from the awful bed hair down to the bare feet.

"What happened?" Sam mumbled sitting down on Dean's bed.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked putting his gun away.

"Don't know, had nightmare, and Oree was there." he sighed laying down on his bed and curling up on the warm spot left from Dean's body. Dean shook his head and tossed the quilt over him. He deserved the sleep, so Dean left him there.

After finding some clean clothes, he headed for the bathroom to shower. The hot water pounded on his shoulders and back, loosening the knots that had made a home there. He stood in the spray for a few more minutes before grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair. He soaped down and rinsed his body as the water began to cool.

After drying off, Dean clothed himself and headed for the kitchen. It had been nearly thirty-six hours since either of his charges had eaten and they both at least needed fluids. He started a pot of coffee and checked thru the cabinets until her found some bullion cubes. That would do, he put some water on to boil and dropped a cube in the cup. After the water started boiling, he poured some in the cup and stirred until the cube dissolved.

With crackers and the cup of bullion in hand, Dean headed for Aurora's room. He pushed open the door and went over to the bed.

"Hey pip squeak, wake up, you need to eat something." Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook her shoulder gently, trying to get her attention.

"Mm-m-m what?" she mumbled rolling over and looking at Dean. Ellie shifted at the foot of the bed ever watchful of Dean.

"Brought you some crackers and bullion, you need to eat something." he told her holding the food out to her. "Sit up." Aurora did as he said, pushing herself back against the headboard. Dean placed the tray in her lap and nodded to the food. She looked down at the tray surprised by his thoughtfulness. She picked up a cracker and nibbled on it.

"You want to go out?" he asked the wolf, knowing he hadn't left Aurora's side. Ellie perked up and cocked her head at Dean. "Come on, I got this." he told her heading for the front door and letting her out.

"What time is it?" she asked him as he came back into the bedroom.

"After six pm, on Thursday."

"Thursday, what happened to Wednesday?" she asked sipping the bullion.

"Well you and Sammy slept thru it." he answered. "Eat."

"Don't push." she whined biting off another piece of cracker. It was actually making her feel better to eat.

"Look, you finish this, I'm going to get Sam up and moving." he said getting up to leave. "If you feel like more after that, I'll fix us something."

"Thanks, but I can…" she started.

"Naw, you need to get your strength back, I can handle it. You stay put." he pointed at her.

"Ok." she pouted.

* * *

Dean went back to the kitchen and grabbed water from the fridge and a cup of coffee. He strolled toward his bedroom and a sleeping Sam.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." he called to Sam slapping his leg.

"What? What, Dean?" Sam asked jerking awake and looking around. "Why am I in your bed?"

"You came in here earlier and crawled in bed. Kind of like when you were little and you'd get in bed with me after a nightmare."

"Did I have a nightmare, can't remember."

"Don't think so, you just wandered in here after I got up and made yourself at home in my bed."

"Oh." he said accepting the cup of coffee Dean was holding out. He thought about it for a moment sipping on the hot liquid. "How's Aurora?"

"She seems ok, both of you slept for nearly thirty-six hours. I was starting to get a little worried."

"What? Wow!"

"Guess you guys needed the rest." Dean shrugged.

"Guess so."

"Why don't you hit the shower and I'll see about scrounging some food."

"Sounds good." Sam said getting up out of Dean's bed and heading for his bedroom.

* * *

There was smells wafting from the kitchen as Sam ran into Aurora coming out of her bedroom.

"Hey." he said stepping back. "Sorry."

"That's ok." she smiled. "You ok?"

"I think so, you how are you feeling?"

"Getting there. Something smells good."

"Yeah, Dean can actually cook, when he wants to." Sam told her letting her lead the way. Dean had the table set and was putting food on the table.

"Good timing." Dean said looking from one to the other noticing both had wet heads and clean clothes.

"Wow, aren't you Miss Betty Crocker." Sam smirked.

"Bite me." he mused putting a plate of fruit down. "Sit, eat."

Sam and Aurora pulled out chairs and sat down eyeing the food. Dean had found the makings for pancakes, fried some bacon, cut up some fruit and had a fresh pot of coffee made. They began to fill their plates and settled in to eat.

"Not bad at all." Aurora commented between mouthfuls.

"Thanks Sis, after we eat, Sam and I are going to make a food run since we're kind of eating your food."

Aurora looked at him funny, did she just hear that right, he called her Sis? She swallowed slowly and then realized she should answer him. "You really don't have to do that."

"If you don't mind us staying a few days, it's only fair we chip in."

"I would like for you to stay as long as you like. It's not every day you find out you have two older brothers." she smiled glad they wanted to stay. "I'd like to get to know you better and; I'd like to know more about our father."

Sam looked at Dean knowing there was more to this than a food run. He knew his brother and there was something he wasn't saying. But he was glad to see he accepted the proof that she was their half-sister. "I agree, we should pitch in. If you need something write it down and we'll pick it up." Sam told her.

"Hope you don't get disappointed in what you learn."

"Why don't I go with you?"

"No, you need to rest, we can handle it." Dean insisted.

"You sure? I don't mind…"

"We'll be fine, you relax, it's almost time for bed anyway. We won't be gone long."

"Well, the nearest store is forty-five minutes away."

"Is it open late?"

"Yeah, I think ten pm."

"Eat up, we need to go." Dean prompted Sam as he took his dishes to the sink.

"Leave them, I'll put everything in the dishwasher, you guys go. Can you find your way back in the dark?"

"Pretty sure, but leave a porch light on and do you have a spare key?"

"Yes, let me get it." she said heading back into the living room and coming back with a key to the front door and a piece of paper. "Here, I wrote down some directions from the gas station in case you need them."

"Will you be ok until Ellie gets back?" Dean asked before leaving.

"She's not far, I feel her." Aurora told him as she concentrated on Ellie. Sam watched her and felt a stirring like he had with Dean, but this time it seemed to be centering on Aurora. He frowned, but got his jacket and followed Dean to the car.

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be safe." she waved as they turned the car around and headed out.

* * *

Sam waited for Dean to get on the main road before questioning him. "So what's going on?"

"What?"

"You know something, so spill it. I know there's something you're not telling."

"I had a nice long talk with her aunt while you guys were out. She showed up after Half Pint did whatever it was she did to you. Seems there's more to our baby sister than even she knows." Dean said finding a pull off and parking the car. He decided it would be better to not be driving when he talked to Sam.

"I'm listening, what did she tell you." Sam said getting serious.

"Well we know her mother had been kidnapped, her aunt said it was by demons. They took her because they wanted to make changes to the baby, our sister."

"Changes, what kind of changes?" Sam asked sitting up straighter.

"Asteria said they were trying to splice pure demon DNA with Aurora's DNA. She found them before they completed the process. I guess not knowing the full extend of the damage, Asteria called on some very powerful seraphim for help, more powerful than even the archangels. He gave Aurora angel grace to counter the demon part. So our baby sister is part human and a witch, part demon and part angel. Her full powers won't manifest until she's eighteen, which is soon."

"You're joking right?" Sam said looking at him in shock. "Our sister is a what exactly?"

"Couldn't tell you, but if word ever gets out about her, she be at the top of the most wanted list. Figured we'd stick around until her aunt tells her about it. She may need some family support."

"When is she going to do that?"

"Couple of days, wanted to give both of you time to recover. Asteria did confirm she is definitely our sister."

"I was just wrapping my head around having a baby sister, now, it's a lot to process."

"Yeah, well we can't let on about this." Dean told him as he pulled back on the road. "Her aunt should be the one to tell her."

"I agree, something like that should come from closer family, I mean she barely knows us." Sam said looking out the window as the shadows lengthened and darkness started creeping in. He thought back on what he remembered from the other night when Aurora had helped him. It was starting to make more sense, he thought it was a spell or something she used, but knowing what he knows now, it was more likely a power developing in her.

They drove the rest of the way to the store in silence, each mulling over his own thoughts about what they had learned. Dean pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space at the front of the store. They got out and headed in; Sam pulled the list out of his pocket and grabbed a cart.

Dean was looking down the dairy isle for milk, and cheese as Sam pushed the cart toward him. Suddenly Sam moaned and fell into the cart.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked grabbing him before he fell.

"Dee." he groaned. "Something, aw-aw don't know." he huffed drawing in a deep breath and righting himself.

'What the hell just happened?" Dean asked pulling his face down to look it over. His eyes were coming back into focus and color was coming back to his face.

"Don't know, never felt anything like that before." he answered looking around.

"Come on, lets finish up and get out of here." Dean grumbled putting milk in the cart. They headed for the checkout and quickly loaded their purchases in the Impala.

Sam tried to figure out what he just felt in the store. It was like he had a brain spark or jolt that only lasted for a couple of minutes. Whatever it was had left a dull ache in his temples that he tried to rub out. Dean looked over at him and noticed him frowning rubbing at his temples. He clenched his jaw wondering if Sam was dealing flashbacks again. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to pressure his brother.

Dean slowed and turned on the driveway making his way back to the house. He looked over at Sam as they neared the house, when he saw it sat in complete darkness, not even an inside light was on. Dean parked at the side of the house. He got out pulling his gun before carefully walking toward the front porch. Sam followed suit backing him up.

The door stood partly open as they stepped on the porch. Dean looked both ways before approaching the door. A dark shape darted past them and down the steps heading around the house. Dean and Sam stumbled back catching themselves on the side of the house.

"Sonofab*tch." Dean growled trying to see into the darkness.

"Aurora." Sam called into the dark house. His voice echoed thru the deadly quiet house, but no response came back.

**Sorry for the delay, had grand baby, hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks to all who are following along with me. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**NC**


	6. Chapter 6

_The door stood partly open as they stepped onto the porch. Dean looked both ways before approaching the door. A dark shape darted past them and down the steps heading around the house. Dean and Sam stumbled back catching themselves on the side of the house._

"_Sonofab*tch." Dean growled trying to see into the darkness._

"_Aurora." Sam called into the dark house. His voice echoed thru the deadly quiet house, but no response came back._

**Chapter 6**

"You take the right." Dean ordered as he pushed the door open. They both switched to hunter mode in an instant, all senses were hyper alert.

They silently crept into the house, guns ready. Sam could just make out the shapes of furniture by the moon light. He slunk around the couch and headed for the kitchen hoping their sister was hiding in there.

Dean glided by the fireplace and made his way down the hall toward the bedrooms. He pushed her bedroom door open and felt for the light switch. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes and looked around. There was no signs of Aurora.

Turning on lights as he went, he check the other rooms before returning to the kitchen. Sam was checking the back door for signs of a break in. He looked up disappointed when he didn't see Aurora with Dean.

"Find anything?"

"No, doesn't look like the door's been jimmied." Sam said as he turned hearing a phone ringing in the living room. Both headed back into the room looking for phone. Sam kicked something metal and bent down pick it up.

"Found it." Dean said pulling it out of the cushion of Aurora's chair. "Hello."

"What happened to Oree?' he aunt asked.

"We don't know. We ran to the store for some supplies and she wasn't here when we got back." Dean answered her.

"I'll prepare. Do what you can, I'll meet up with you." she informed him.

"Right. What you got Sammy?"

"Looks like a tranquilizer dart."

"That's how they got her, they drugged her." Dean said madly.

Sam and Dean looked up as Electra raced in growling loudly at them. She headed for the door and looked back to see if they were following. The brothers looked at each other before hurrying after the wolf as she ran out the door. She was pacing in front of the car waiting on them.

"She may know where to find Aurora." Sam said heading for the car.

"Find our sister." Dean told the wolf as he got in the driver's seat.

Electra ran down the driveway with Dean and Sam following close behind in the Impala. The wolf led them deeper into the valley as the road became rougher and finally turned into dirt. The wolf veered to the right off the road and disappeared into the woods. Sam jerked back in his seat as pain lanced thru his head causing him to groan and wither.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked watching between Sam and the road. He found a pull off and jerked the car to the side of the road. He watched Sam rubbing his temples and panting heavily. "Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's not far." Sam winced as the pain subsided.

"You good?" Dean asked pulling his head where he could look into his eyes.

"Yes, we need to find Ellie." Sam fussed, smacking his hand away, getting out of the car and looking toward the woods.

A bone chilling howl permeated from the woods making chills inch up both of the backs. Both turned toward the dying sound and then to each other. Dean grabbed a bag from the back and they headed into the forest trying to pin point the direction.

The trees thickened as they pushed their way deeper into the woods. Dean paused, as they stopped long enough to listen to the emitting sounds of the forest. Leaves rustled and twigs snapped off to the side as Ellie pushed thru the vines. She huffed at the guys before heading into the darkness. The guys followed as quickly as the dense foliage would allow them.

Twenty minutes later, the woods gave way to a clearing with an old, abandoned cabin sitting in the middle of it. Dean pulled up, held his fist up for Sam to stop and checked out the surrounding area for danger. He drew his gun and checked the load.

"You up for this?" Dean asked Sam as he made ready to head for the house. He pulled Aurora's phone out and redial the last number that called.

"Yeah, I'm good now." he answered pulling his gun and checking it.

"Yes." Asteria answered.

"I'm turning GPS on, cabin in the woods, get here." Dean left the phone on and returned it to his pocket.

Dean nodded to Sam who faded right as he headed left. Ellie slunk straight toward the house hugging the ground as all three merged on the cabin.

There was a faint glow omitting from one covered up windows and Dean was able to see thru a crack into the cabin. His body stiffed as he saw his kid sister tied to a chair in the middle of the room. There were three men in various positions in the room and one standing in front of Aurora. He made his way 'round the house and met up with Sam. With hand signals he let him know about the four men and their sister.

Sam pulled his lock pick and opened the back door. Dean and Sam crept into what was once a kitchen and moved toward the front of the house. They could hear talking as they inched closer to the door.

"So little girl what is so special about you. My boss insisted you be kept safe and brought to him." the man sneered grabbing her face and pinching it between his fingers.

"Leave me alone." Aurora hissed jerking her head out of his hand.

"Oh, this one has some spirit in her."

"Leave our sister alone!" Dean growled as he stepped into the room training his gun on the man.

"Well if it isn't the Winchester boys." the man turned to them as his eyes blinked black. He threw his hand and both guys flew back against the wall loosing their weapons. "This is a surprise, the boss will give me a metal for this, two Winchesters and a brat at one time."

Dean strained to free himself as the man gloated. He walked over to them and looked them over. "The boss never said anything about you two, looks like I get to have a little fun after all." He twisted his hand and Dean and Sam cried in pain as both coughed up blood.

"Stop it!" Aurora screamed struggling against her bonds. She began to breathe heavily as her eyes started to get darker and glow. The others in the room fell to the floor groaning in pain. The demon turned to her narrowing his eyes and cocked his head.

Electra pounced on a man who was getting ready to shoot Aurora, gripping his neck in her mouth. She growled warningly daring the man to move.

"Gentleman, I will give you one chance to leave before someone gets hurt." a female voice commanded.

"Who are you?" the demon insisted sizing up the middle-aged woman.

"I happen to be her aunt, and I don't like people who hurt my family."

"What do you think you can do about it?" he scoffed.

"Oh you have no idea." she said raising her hand toward the guys releasing them from the demons power.

They feel to the floor still coughing up blood and struggling to reach their guns.

"You don't know how powerful my boss is."

"Oh I didn't come along." Asteria stated as a slight breeze and swoosh drew his attention behind Aurora.

A large, tall, good-looking man slowly raised his head to stare at the demon who paled and stepped back. He suddenly stiffened unable to move as the man moved beside Aurora. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder and looked at her lovingly.

"My child, be not afraid." he said calmly as her bonds fell to the floor. He laid a hand on her bare shoulder and Aurora felt a slight pain and heat. "I have put my mark on you, no one will dare harm you from now on. You are under my protection."

"My brothers, please you have to help them." she begged running over to her brothers. "Please."

"Very well, only for you." he said bending over and touching each of their foreheads.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as he let Aurora help him up.

"I'm-m good." he replied taking a couple of deep breaths before pushing himself up.

"Thank you." Aurora cried looking up into the man's face.

"Asteria, dear, I guess you can take it from here." he nodded.

"I will, thank you, Sephram." Asteria bowed her head to him before he disappeared as instantly as he arrived. She turned to the demon and began to chant watching the demon try to smoke out. The black smoke hung in the air for a moment before entering the man again. "You, will never bother my family again, because you see, I don't send demons to hell, I send them where you can never return again." With that she began to chant louder as she approached the demon and began to sprinkle a yellow powder around him.

Sam, Dean and Aurora watched closely as the demon began to gag clutching his throat trying to breathe. He fell to his knees clawing desperately at his throat before he collapsed to the floor. The man lay still as minute wisps of smoke drifted to the ceiling.

"I have family coming who will take care of them." Asteria said enveloping Aurora in her embrace. "Lets go, I will bind them here until the others come." she told Dean.

"Good work Ellie." Dean said snapping his fingers for her to follow. She bit down a little harder drawing blood and making the man whimper before letting go. "Oh and she has a taste of your blood now, so if you ever come into this valley again, you won't be leaving it alive."

"You ok Oree?" Sam asked holding her in front of him and looking her up and down.

"I'm good." she smiled giving him a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he healed us."

"Follow Ellie, she knows the way back to the cars." Asteria instructed as she let Dean help her outside. "Watch over Oree, I'll be over later with breakfast. I'm sure she will have questions."

"We will." Dean told her putting an arm around Aurora. "Come on Half Pint, let's go home."

They arrived back at the car as a couple of trucks pulled behind them.

"Twenty minutes due east, Asteria is waiting." Sam told the men who got out of the van. They nodded and disappeared into the woods.

Dean opened the back door to allow Aurora to climb in. Ellie squeezed in beside her before he could close the door.

"Hell no, not going to happen." he growled pointing out of the car. "Out!"

"Please, big brother." Aurora begged batting her puppy dog eyes to him.

"Dammit" Dean groaned knowing he couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes. She learned fast. "Just this once, got it!"

"Thanks D." she smiled happily.

"Not a word." he huffed at Sam who was trying his best not to laugh. They got in the car and headed back to the cabin.

The three Winchesters and Ellie trooped back into the cabin exhausted. Dean re-salted the front door and threw their bag on the couch.

"Ok, Half Pint, why don't you go lay down, your aunt will be here later." Dean told her giving her a push toward her bedroom. "I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok, nite Sammy." she said giving Sam a hug and walking down the hall.

"Go on to bed Sammy, I'll check the house."

"Sure?" Sam asked trying to hide a yawn.

"Yeah, I got it, go on." Dean did a quick walk thru the cabin checking devil traps and salt lines. Satisfied they were protected, he headed down the hall and peeked into Aurora's bedroom. She was laying facing the door and smiled when she saw him.

"You doing ok?" he asked coming over and sitting on her bed.

"I think so. Dean, how was I able to do that at the cabin?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk in the morning when your aunt gets here." he smiled at her as he brushed her unruly hair out of her face. "Get some rest."

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah kid, scoot over." he said tucking the covers around her and laying down on top of the covers. She snuggled close to him capturing his arm in hers. He looked down at her and thought about all the nights that Sam had slept with him. Dean's eye lids grew heavy as he tried to stay awake, only to have the sand man sprinkle his dust and put him to sleep.

Sam woke with a jerk, grabbing for his gun. He looked around the room trying to figure out what disturbed him and saw Ellie laying on his bed. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to sleep. He mumbled to himself and laid back down.

Asteria let herself into the cabin and listened to see if anyone else was up. All was quiet as she took the food to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She headed for the bedrooms to start waking up everyone. Dean's bedroom was empty, so she headed for Sam's to find Sam and Ellie both snoring softly.

"Sam, foods here." she cooed shaking his shoulder carefully. Sam jumped and stared wearily up at her. "I brought food and coffee's brewing."

"Ok, I'm up." he yawned and rolled over going back to sleep.

"Sure you are kid." she chuckled pulling the sheet up over his shoulder. She strolled into Aurora's bedroom to find Dean asleep on top of the covers and Aurora snuggled into his side. "Dean, hon, ready to get up?"

Dean slowly opened one eye and looked up at her. He tried to move only to find his arm still trapped in Aurora's grip. Carefully, he inched his numb arm free and rolled off the bed groaning slightly from his sore muscles and numb arm.

"Coffee's ready." she whispered.

"Give me." he grunted following her to the kitchen shaking his body to wake up. "Sam up?"

"He thinks he is." she laughed telling him Sam's reaction.

"You got off easy, you have to be careful waking a hunter." Dean laughed. "Sam forgot one time, got popped in the jaw."

"You take care of your brother don't you?"

"Yeah, have since the day he was brought home from the hospital. It was my job to protect my baby brother."

"And how do you feel about Aurora?"

Dean looked over at her and sipped his coffee. "She's my kid sister, she's family now, we take care of family, of course I'd protect her too." he told her with a serious expression on his face showing he meant it.

"That's good." she answered sitting pastry and breakfast sandwiches out on the table. "You might want to go get your brother up."

"I'm up." Sam yawned rubbing his eyes as he half-walked half-staggered into the room. Dean looked up to see Sam standing there still in his sleep sweats, bed hair sticking out all over his head, looking just like he did at five.

"Morning sunshine." he smiled trying not to laugh as Sam tried to tame his brushy hair. "Sleep well?"

"Until I got a visitor." Sam mumbled pouring coffee.

"Visitor?" Dean questioned.,

"Yeah." Sam grunted as Ellie wandered in and butted Sam's free hand almost making him spill his coffee. "Ellie, stop."

A smiled spread across his face when he realized who Sam was talking about. She butted him again harder and licked his hand. "Looks like you've got a new friend." he smirked.

"Why don't you go guard or something." Sam mused pushing Ellie away. "Right, you try being woke up with a hundred and forty pound wolf on your chest licking your face."

"And you didn't call me!" Dean teased.

"Shut up, jerk!"

"B*tch."

Asteria glanced between the two brothers seeing the love and friendship pass between them. Aurora walked in to see Sam playfully punch Dean in the shoulder.

"Hey Oree, how you feeling?" Asteria asked.

"I'm fine Auntie." she smiled sitting down beside Dean.

"Morning Half Pint."

"Hey D, hey Sammy."

"Morning Sis."

"Ok, eat up everyone, then we'll talk." Asteria insisted sitting juice in front of Oree. The food was passed around and light banter continued between the brothers.

Aurora's heart swelled knowing these two brothers were her family now. She could feel the love and happiness surrounding her and knew everything would be fine. She looked over at her brothers and smiled.

**I want to thank all who have reviewed my story, it was awesome. No, I didn't stop the story short, I wanted to continue it later with a sequel. I'm going to take a break from writing long stories, and try my hand as a beta reader if anyone will have me. I'll post some short clips here and there, have a few ideas. Hope you have enjoyed the journey with me and will come back for more.**

**NC**


End file.
